


After The After-Party, But Before The Sweepstake Ends

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with awards ceremonies was how long the after-party celebrations could go on for. Set in between S4E7 and S4E8 of The Last Leg, the day after the RTS awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The After-Party, But Before The Sweepstake Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by LittleAppleAngel

The problem with awards ceremonies was how long the after-party celebrations could go on for. Josh and Alex’s agreement to leave at one in the morning soon turned into an “oh fuck” moment when they first checked their phones since the main ceremony finished, and realised they had overstayed by two hours. It came as no surprise when, six hours later in The Last Leg office, the production team handed them cushions and a blanket, and advised them to catch up on sleep first; and because neither of them could sleep properly with all the noise, they were sent to the empty office next door.

The only disturbance there was the clock, but the ticking didn’t bother Alex at all, who fell asleep soon after, his head propped on two of the cushions, his lower half covered by the blanket. Josh sat down on the floor by Alex’s head, with his back to the wall and lukewarm radiator pipes heating his lower spine, and the remaining cushions pressed between his torso and thighs. Whenever he shut his eyes, his head dropped, but the overall coolness of this office meant that every shiver made him start again.

Sometime later, the door opened, and Adam came in. He seemed surprised to see Josh awake, and as he shut the door, said, “I thought you were getting some sleep?”

“I’m not sharing a blanket with Alex,” said Josh. He could feel his eyelids dropping, and he yawned the moment he finished speaking.

“It’s big enough for you two to – ooohhhhh.” A grin accompanied the last syllable, which itself alone was enough to force Josh’s eyes open. “You haven’t told them yet, have you?” Adam tilted his head to the right, to indicate their office.

“Of course we haven’t.” Josh heard his own voice go up an even higher octave than usual, and for a moment, he sounded fully awake.

“So that’s why the sweepstake’s going round…”

“What sweepstake?”

“That you two are going out with each other. I’m not in it, by the way, because … well, I’d be cheating if I was.”

“Oh for fuck’s ssss–” Josh yawned. “Is that why they only gave us one blanket?”

“That’s because we only have one blanket…”

“There were at least five coats in the office. Any one of them could have done as a replacement–” Josh yawned again, but this time much longer than the previous ones. By the time he’d finished, his eyes were stinging, and he ended on a much softer tone. “–blanket–”

He yawned again, and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake, but that only made him want to curl up and sleep even more. He heard the door hinges gently creak.

“Do you want me to grab you a coat?” said Adam.

Josh tilted his head back until he bumped the wall, and shut his eyes. “If you want to.”

“Right–” Josh didn’t need to open his eyes to tell that Adam was grinning again. “–I’ll, uhm, come back in about fifteen minutes?”

“Adam – and I mean this in the nicest possible way – I’m tired, piss off.”

The only answer Josh received was hearing the door shut, and soon, the clock became the loudest object in the room again. He opened his eyes, and stretched his legs as he sat forward, and felt that draft of cold air on his torso as the cushions fell onto his thighs. Alex was still asleep, but his left foot was poking out from under the blanket.

Josh dumped the cushions to his side, and crawled over to cover up Alex’s foot again. He then pulled the blanket up so that it reached Alex’s shoulders, and just sat there for a moment to watch him sleep, despite his yawns. Now, he just wished he wasn’t ready to fall asleep at any moment, and he settled with a kiss on Alex’s jaw.

The first time they properly kissed was for the strangers kissing spoof last week. They’d had a thing anyway beforehand, and they would have been more willing to admit they were since dating to the production team if it didn’t mean having to put up with a lot of smug faces, or watching tenners and loose change being handed round whoever was participating in the sweepstake, like they were being rewarded for giving Josh and Alex that extra push they needed. Just the thought of it was enough to put him off breaking the news to everyone else until next week.

Josh grabbed the cushions and settled down to sleeping on the floor. He tucked himself under the blanket as well, but made sure to keep his back to Alex; he doubted the room would have been as cold if they were allowed to lock the door, but the producer insisted that they had to give other people access into their room – mainly to stop them from oversleeping. He was about to put his left hand under his makeshift pillow when he felt Alex grab and tug his fingertips, until Josh had to turn over onto his other side.

Josh yawned and, too tired to bother fighting back, tucked his left arm under Alex’s waist, and draped his right over Alex’s chest, just to satisfy him. He figured he didn’t have to stay like that for too long – once Alex fell back into a deeper sleep, he could move before anyone could come in and find them spooning – but the longer he kept his body pressed against Alex’s, the warmer and more comfortable he became, which only made him even more reluctant to move again.

When Adam did come back fifteen minutes later, with a coat in hand, he found Josh asleep and hugging Alex under the blanket. He was supposed to be waking them up around now, but he decided to let them sleep for a little longer. One thing he was certain on, though, was that now was a very good time to join in with the sweepstake.


End file.
